


A Study in Blue

by Cyraina_de_Bergerac



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Australian/Aboriginal Eli, BAMF Pellaeon, BAMF Thrawn, French Thrawn, Gen, Human Thrawn, Hurt Eli, Hurt Pellaeon, Kidnapping, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Precious Eli, Scottish Pellaeon, Thrawn is Sherlock's Cousin, Thrawn's still blue, Thrawnlock, but has amber eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyraina_de_Bergerac/pseuds/Cyraina_de_Bergerac
Summary: Sherlock had been hoping for a juicy murder today.  That would have been the best way to celebrate his cousin coming over after years travelling overseas.  Instead, the mystery that comes up is the rather humdrum disappearance of  Ensign Eli Vanto.  Barely a three on the scale.  His cousin is intrigued though and Sherlock takes the case, thinking this will take barely a day.  Things happen to cause this case to become more than meets the eye and his cousin's unique ability to analyse a person by their art may be the key to success.





	1. Prologue

With a fond farewell to his men, Captain Gilad Pellaeon left the old-fashioned pub and strolled into the London streets. The dark night sky showed that he’d left later than he planned and his mind gently buzzed with one scotch too many, but that was alright. Not every day celebrated the survival of another tour of service in her Royal Majesty’s army. Besides, time there allowed for more of that feeling of comradery before he needed to face a lifeless home and a lonely, meaningless…

Gilad shock his head as he passed an alleyway. While the distance home was walkable, this was not the safest part of town. Dangers could spring out from anywhere and he was already mildly drunk. Shouldn’t add distracted thoughts to the list. If he was being smart, he would order a cab. However, he didn’t feel like being smart. Cabs cost money and he wanted to take as long as possible to get to his place.

 _Crash._ Something bashed into some nearby garbage cans. Pellaeon leapt into a crouch behind the wall close to the alleyway entrance. Sounds of a scuffle reached his ears, two people, maybe three or four were involved.

“Quit... Your... Squirming!” A frustrated voice called out.

“What the hell do you want with me?” A younger, vaguely Australian voice called out. Pellaeon peered around the corner and suppressed a curse. The kid seemed barely 18, especially with that naval uniform yet was still doing his best to throw the three hoodlums off him and get away. Which wasn’t that successful as the three got closer to restraining him. The situation would have been easy if he’d still had his service revolver, but of course British law had required he’d turn it in. Just meant this was going to be more difficult. 

With a roar, the captain charged from cover. The thugs froze and looked up towards the intruder, which was all the time Pellaeon needed to barrel over the closest one then sweep kick the other two. “Come on,” he yelled as he grabbed the kid’s arm and ran. There was a chance he could lose them in the back streets then proceed to his apartment and figure out what was going on. Wasn’t much of a chance for either of them if they stuck around. That plan was dashed when reinforcements blocked the only exit out, the leader casually holding a revolver. 

* * *

(Cue the Sherlock opening.)


	2. Chapter 1:  A special guest

It was a peaceful January morning for 221B Baker street. Rosie was reading _Farmer Giles of Ham_ with her dad while he drank tea and her uncle Sherlock was hunting through his email or his board for the next case. He’d occasionally glance over and smile at the proceedings before resuming his search. It’d been too long since his last case. He was getting better about the downtime between cases, especially now that a certain bright-eyed girl was toddling around and trying to get into her uncle’s things or go out the door when no one was looking. However, sometimes only a case would really satisfy his restlessness as well as John’s. And John was getting closer to his breaking point.

Sherlock went through his email again. There must be something. He’d texted Lestrade a couple times already. Lestrade responded with a firm no about any cases they needed Sherlock for and instructions to not text him again within the next hour for a case or else. Wait a second. What about that email? Claims to be from a cousin, but which one? And what would they want? Intrigued, Sherlock clicked the message and read.

John had just reached the part where the dragon was bartering for his life from Giles when Sherlock shot up out of his seat and started furiously tidying up the living room. John paused his reading. “Sherlock, what are you doing?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he put back Rosie’s toys. “Isn’t it obvious, John?”

“I can see the cleaning up part. But why now? You’d never clean up for a client or for Mycroft. Are your parents coming up?”

“Not my parents John, Thrawn.”

John raised his eye. “OK. And who is Thrawn?”

Sherlock paused and looked up. “I’ve never told you about Thrawn?”

John shook his head. “Nope, I don’t think he ever came up.”

Sherlock grew thoughtful. “Yes, I guess that’s likely.” Then he went back to furiously cleaning, even straightening the bookshelf and fireplace mantle. John pointedly looked at Sherlock before Sherlock finally answered his question. “Thrawn is a cousin of mine. He and his brother Thrass came to live with us after...well you know. Thrawn would always, always, always beat Mycroft and I at chess and we could never understand it. We’d taught him the game after he moved in. He could also rival us at deductions, but Mycroft would win those games more often than not. He’s been abroad for a while. First, he was travelling the world. Then he tried to become the French Navy. Got kicked out though it seems.”  
John took all that in then wondered. “Wait, why the French navy? Why not the British?”

“Because he and Thrass were from France.” Sherlock explained as he grabbed paper towels and started dusting. “We were the closest relatives they could find after being placed into foster care and Uncle Rudy arranged it so that my parents could legally care for them.” He threw the paper towel roll at John. “Now stop asking questions and help me.”

John sighed and turned towards his daughter. “Come on Rosie, let’s help your uncle prepare for his guest.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and advise me on any mistakes I make in terms of Australian grammar, British grammar, Scottish accent, characters not being in-character, or anything else .
> 
> Also feel free to use this setup for your own fanfics if you desire. This fic was born out of wanting to see Thrawn and Sherlock work together in a way that could fit in a Sherlock episode or be a Sherlock spin-off series.
> 
> (I do not own the rights to Sherlock and its characters. Those rights are owned by BBC.
> 
> I also do not own the rights to Thrawn, Eli, and Pellaeon. Those three are the brainchildren of Timothy Zahn and the rights of them are owned by Disney. I also do not own the rights to any other Star Wars character that gets referenced. Those are also owned by Disney.)


End file.
